detective_l_comicsfandomcom-20200216-history
Trevorman Comics
The Trevorman Comics were a comic series published by DLC that ran from 2002 to 2009. When the Trevorman character was introduced in Detective L Comics volume 6, he became popular enough to receive his own series. It would later go on to inspire the Lukeboy Comics, which featured Trevorman as a recurring character. Characters Heroes Trevor "Trevorman" - Trevorman is the main protagonist and titular character of the series. He is a graduate of the Caretaker's who has mastered Ninjutsu. He fights crime on his own time, receiving help from Holly and Travis. Travis Carlson - Travis is Trevorman's gadget provider and technology expert. He supplies Trevorman with the tools necessary to fight crime. Holly - Holly is one of Trevorman's closest friends, who is often targeted by his enemies. She acts as a reasonable voice when Lukeboy and Trevorman disagree. Luke "Lukeboy" - After being separated from his family during Spider Monkey's takeover, he is taken in and trained by The Caretaker to fight back against the villain. The Caretaker - The Caretaker is a master and teacher of Ninjutsu who trained Trevorman in his youth. Villains Dr. Flicker - Dr. Flicker is a transmutation of Jonathan and Janet Flicker. They are a technology expert and Trevorman's greatest enemy. Shatian "Spider Monkey" Wu - Spider Monkey is a scientist from China who successfully perfected transmutation. Using his advanced power and technology, Spider Monkey attempts to overtake the city of Chicago. Issues See also: List of Trevorman Comics The Humorous Vigilante Average citizen, Trevor, transforms into Trevorman to battle crime, assisted by his intelligent partner, Travis Carlson. He stops thugs and gang members in the streets of Chicago, using his comical gadgets and strategies to come out on top. Two Heroes Trevorman learns of fellow superhero, Lukeboy, and is impressed by his capture of the famed murderer, Bobcat. However, a scientist with two personalities called Dr. Flicker begins terrorizing the city. Trevorman, along with his new friend, Holly, must do all they can to stop Dr. Flicker's schemes. Disgraceful Acts Trevorman and Lukeboy work together on several missions to defeat Dr. Flicker and Spider Monkey, often leading to comical battles. However, their views on how to handle criminals start to clash. Development The DLC company was founded in 2000, entering the comic scene with their first issue of Detective L Comics, written by Lou Polish and Lester Levi. The comics featured various heroes taking on vigilante work, but no character ever appeared twice until the sixth volume. In the sixth volume, Tim Robins replaced Levi in writing "Trevorman and the Stolen Gauntlet." This became their most popular volume, and brought attention to the series. Due to its popularity, the next three issues starred the character of Trevorman. During this time, Polish and Robins argued over the direction to take the series. Robins believed that emphasizing Trevorman was key, and began writing his own spin-off starring the character, Trevorman Comics. Trevorman Comics was well-received, outselling Detective L Comics with every issue. Trevorman introduced its second recurring character in Travis Carlson, Trevorman's best friend and sidekick. Detective L Comics began competing with Trevorman Comics once again following the creation of Lukeboy, another superhero character. When comics featuring Lukeboy became the only selling point of the series, Detective L Comics were canceled and Lukeboy Comics were started. The Crossover Lukeboy Comics sold remarkably better than Trevorman Comics, despite the latter being the biggest selling point of DLC. Tim Robbins believed there were three factors keeping Trevorman from selling as well as Lukeboy: *''Lukeboy'' had an ongoing story, while Trevorman did not. *''Lukeboy'' had a main recurring villain, while Trevorman did not. *''Lukeboy'' had a female lead and potential love interest, while Trevorman did not. Tim Robbins contacted Lou Polish about working together on a crossover that could help both of their series. As he had difficulty writing, Robbins asked Polish to help him fix the three factors for Trevorman, and in return, would allow Polish to share the copyright for his contributions. In Lukeboy Comics, a canon crossover was inserted into the series, Lukeboy Meets Trevorman. This combined the two universes, and brought the heroes together. Lukeboy and Trevorman began appearing in each other's comics during the time period known as the "Two Heroes" story arc. As requested, Polish added the three requested factors in the crossover. He gave Trevorman a backstory, revealing his connection to the Caretaker character, and his childhood as a ninja in training. Polish added a recurring villain in Dr. Flicker, a mad scientist who would switch between good and bad personalities. Polish added a female lead with the character of Holly, also giving her a proper backstory. These changes were incorporated into Trevorman Comics, but did not do much to increase sales. Discontinuation Tim Robbins grew tired of writing for Trevorman, and had a private conversation with Polish. The contents of the conversation were unknown for the next several years, but during it, Robbins requested that Polish take full copyright of the character, and kill Trevorman off. Shortly after, Trevorman Comics were discontinued with little word from Robbins, who then retired from DLC. Trevorman became a full-time character in Lukeboy Comics, until Polish did as requested, and killed him off. Tim Robbins remained quiet, living a peaceful life with his wife and children. He has not since spoken on the portrayal or death of his character, and wishes to remain free of the comic industry and public eye. Adaptations Film In 2009, a movie was released based on the first five story arcs of Lukeboy Comics. Trevorman, Dr. Flicker, Travis, and Holly were featured as characters. Lukeboy was well-received, and is widely considered one of the greatest superhero movies of all time. In Other Media To promote his comics, Trevorman had his own line of Kraft Macaroni and Cheese. He would appear in commercials for it, singing and dancing to his own original jingle.